before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Best combos (Gear + Ability )/@comment-24.160.14.16-20200109081532
Oh silly me forgot one Bubble Shield or riot shield + evasion Whats better than taking only 6.25 damage (yes the health doesn't show the decimals but they count them still) instead of 25? Taking 3.125 damage half the time or no damage at all 25% of the time, with the riot shield, you can easily stall the slasher, but if you stack evasion on top, you have a better graze chance which means you take only halve damage, and a higher dodge chance so sometimes none, so imagine Jason attacks you for invading his swamp! Dun dun DUUUNNNNN! Well pull out the riot shield and tease him, sit back and watch as he wastes his time with you: Jason does a base 25 damage, the riot shield protects you from 75% of the damage, which means only 6.25 damage and that's full damage with the riot shield, with evasion raising graze chance to 50% and Dodge to 25% of the time, you only have a 25% chance of taking 6.25 damage, and criticals are nearly non existant being half as common every full damaging hit is now reduced to half, here, if that sounds way too confusing here's something much easier to understand: No evasion: Dodge chance: 15% Graze chance: 35% Slash chance: 50% (full damage) Critical strike chance:15% but only works on full hits therefore 15% of 50% or 7.5% critical strike chance overall Evasion: Dodge chance: 25% Graze chance: 50% Slash chance: 25% Critical strike chance:15% on any full hit which is now half of what it was before: 3.75% overall And That's without the riot shield! So these are the different amounts of damage Being attacked by Jason Without riot shield and evasion: Dodge damage: 0hp 15% of the time Graze damage: 12.5hp 35% of the time Slash damage: 25hp 50% of the time Critical strike: 50hp 7.5% of the time With evasion only: Dodge damage: 0hp 25% of the time Graze damage: 12.5hp 50% of the time Slash damage: 25hp 25% of the time Critical strike damage: 50hp 3.75% of the time With the riot shield and evasion: Dodge damage: 0hp 25% of the time Graze damage: 3.125hp 50% of the time Slash damage: 6.25hp 25% of the time Critical Strike damage: 12.5hp 3.75% of the time With this combo you literally have to stand there for the slasher to kill you easily, and some slashers do less than 10 damage, they have no chance, now you can also use the bubble shield: it gives you 100% protection and with evasion, the bubble shield also has a better dodge/graze chance making it last long and efficiently and you can sprint with it, just don't use sprinting to get around, only sprint to escape the slasher, and when you're safe, turn the bubble shield off to recharge health and do objectives. This combo also allows you to do cpr without the worry of dying in 5 seconds. You can even act as the distraction for your teamates and ask them for a heal from time to time if you use the riot shield, if you want to have 100% mobility, use unwavering shield to delay the time it takes for you to die by making you harder to hit.